Previous vehicle alarm attempts, including back-up alarms that indicate vehicles are driving in reverse, have included pure-tone sound sources for predominantly emitting a fundamental frequency, and broad band noise sources for emitting broad band (white) noise encompassing a majority of frequencies in the range of human hearing.